reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Reversal of the Dragon Heart/Deleted Scenes
This page is for scenes from the 1988 animated film, Reversal of the Dragon Heart that didn't make the final cut or got censored, either due to parental backlash, or budget or time constraints. Also because of making it a better picture in the movie "Pokemon Eclipse" when the Alliance between GameFreak and FiddleGriff Films have been settled. The scenes will go in scene order from the beginning of the film, to the ending of the film. The Original Opening The third half of the opening scene was originally not going to have Walker Cronkite doing a doucemtary-esqe narration in the beginning of the film. The third half of the opening scene was originally was going to show that Serrifas is the Dragon King's sister. Unfortuantly, as the team thought the scene was too boring, it was changed to have Walker Crokite doing a narration with new footage animated and new score by James Horner. The first and second halfs of the opening credits scene still remain, some of the evidence of the scene's removal are seen within Hallow Peak. Orignal Baby Dragon Death The scene is the same as the dragon chase after the butterfly, when suddenly the shadowy figure appears before it, as the dragon cries out loud, the shadowy figure covers it's mouth and stabs it causing it to bleed, as he takes the crystal from it, and escapes with it. Porperhion and Serrifas discover his body and mourn for him. the original scene was to show an argument as Serrifas was suppose to be the voice of reason and Porpherion sought revenge. The Censored Transformation The same scene as where Kyra puts on the necklace, as the necklace glows, her nightgown is shredded, including her bra and bustier, as her nude body turns purple and blue, growing wings and a tail, as she is shocked at becoming a dragon. As Sorren comes in, he is shocked to discover her. The original depictions of nudity and 45 seconds of scene footage was cut, out of fear it violated Disney's guidlines of anti-nude behavior. The other 45 seconds of the scene that were cut included more unsettling depections of the transformation such as body growth, Wings Sprouting, and scales covering the body, which were shortened and her unsettling screams of pain were rerecorded to be more subtle. The 45 seconds of the transformation were modified or cut after many parents complained that the depiction of the transformation was too graphic and not ready for younger audience. The segments of the TF still remain although they're shortened and the transformation sound effects such as head, hands, and tail were kept. For years it has been debated about the original scene's future and what happened to the cut footage. However, in 2001, a gif of the cut footage surfaced online, followed by the scene being included in the 2003 DVD rerelease as a bonus feature. on the complete transformation.. The Unexpected Addition of Hooter the Owl Hootel the Owl, voiced by Walter Cronkite was an owl in the forest that tried to calm Kyra down during her depression in the forest. However, Hooter was not in the original film, he was added late in production because director Don Bluth felt like the depression scene was too sad and wanted a new character to calm Kyra down. He was made to be Eric's owl, like Archemedes was Merlin's. The Original Eric Meets Kyra scene The iconic scene, where Eric comes face to face with Kyra the Dragon for the first time, and getting along was different and a bit more darker than the scene we know today. The original scene had given Eric an idea to use Kyra to become a sorcerer and she was only a means to an end. The scene was edited to be more light-hearted and comedic due to Sorron being the main antagonist. Hopgoblin Before Will Ryan Original conceptual designs of Hopgoblin was originally gonna have him depicted as an monsterous beast trying to eat them. However, when Will Ryan signed on to the role and saw his design and personality, he was unhappy because he thought it was "Horrifying to be a creature of fun and humor". So Will Ryan designed the Hopgoblin we all know and love today, even though it doesn't classify as a deleted scene, the original concept art was destroyed when a fire broke at Aardman Studios, where Chris Wedge had concept art for the character he got from an auction. De-Lusted Pirates In a deleted scene, Kyra and Eric come across pirates with lust. But soon something changes when they become de-lusted. Carolyn thought that this did not match the story. Alternate Ending Having defeated Sorron, Kyra realizes she has begun a legacy called the Generations of the Dragon Princess, and the Dragon Princess does their trial at the Dragon's Lake. While Eric realizes the bond between several Spellbinders have created a new order called, the Order of the Spellbinders, as they trials partake at the Temple of the Four Elements.